


serendipity

by Lee420



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: (at least i like to think so), Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Terasaka Gang, i havent written in a while so im sorry if these arent very good oof, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee420/pseuds/Lee420
Summary: a collection of short assclass requests from my tumblr𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨:•𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙣𝙚: 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣 (𝙨𝙪𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙜𝙞)•𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙬𝙤: 𝙥𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙖𝙜𝙚 (𝙠𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙖 & 𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙖𝙠𝙖)•𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙚𝙚: 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣 (𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙨𝙖𝙠𝙖 𝙜𝙖𝙣𝙜)•𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙧: 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙞𝙯𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 (𝙨𝙪𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙜𝙞)•𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙞𝙫𝙚: 𝙥𝙪𝙢𝙥𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙨 (𝙣𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙨𝙖, 𝙨𝙪𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙤 & 𝙠𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙖)•𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙭: 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙚𝙩𝙨 (𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙖𝙜𝙞)•𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣: 𝙢𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙚 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 (𝙢𝙪𝙧𝙖𝙮𝙤𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito, Akabane Karma & Terasaka Ryouma, Hara Sumire/Muramatsu Takuya/Yoshida Taisei, Hazama Kirara & Horibe Itona & Muramatsu Takuya & Terasaka Ryouma & Yoshida Taisei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shiota Nagisa/Sugino Tomohito, Shiota Nagisa/Terasaka Ryouma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. sunburn (SugiNagi)

The burning late noon sun glares through the windows of the classroom, illuminating the inside with orange and yellow hues, without any need for artificial lighting. The room almost abandoned and silent save for the quiet chatter of two figures huddled around a desk.

“I told you to wear sunscreen,” Nagisa scolds, inspecting the light pink burn on his boyfriend’s arm.

Tomohito chuckles sheepishly, “I know, I should’ve listened. But when it comes to baseball I just get lost in it y’know?”

Nagsia sighs, an affectionate smile working its way onto his face, a look of endearment present in his cerulean eyes. “I know, hang on.”

Tomohito nods and watches him dig around in his school bag, eventually pulling out an ever so worn-out medical kit. 

“I only have aloe vera…” he says, biting his lip and rummaging around some more, “...and some water. But that’s it.”

Tomohito nods, then hisses in pain as Nagsia begins applying the cream.

“Sorry,” Nagisa winces, “I shoulda warned you, this is probably gonna sting a bit.”

“It’s fine, I’ve had worse.” Tomohito assures him with a bright, albeit slightly strained, grin.

Nagisa returns the gesture with a gentle one of his own, and they fall into a comfortable silence. Only broken ever so often by the distant chirping of cicadas. 

Tomohito examines the shorter boy across from him, how the rays of sun light up his face, making his bright blue eyes look more alive than ever. How they compliment his soft azure hair, how they shaped his tranquil expression. Everything about him so lively yet peaceful. 

Nagisa finishes and looks up, ready to pack up his medical supplies, but catches him staring, then offers a shy smile. 

And Tomohito returns it.


	2. power outage (Karma & Terasaka)

_Stupid power cut_ , Ryoma thinks, climbing up to the E-Class campus. He and the gang were planning to surprise Itona with a movie night, but no! The _entire city’s_ power just had to go out. Sure, they’d agreed to meet up at school instead, but it was still annoying.

He sighs and adjusts the straps on his bag, at least he’s nearing the top, sometimes he wonders how they manage to climb this mountain every day...

He takes a sweeping look around the campus upon arrival and notes he’s the only one there.

“Typical,” he mutters to himself, rolling his eyes, “Muramatsu prolly managed to get himself lost again…huh?” he squints, noticing a figure perched on the steps leading up to the classroom. 

He shrugs and jogs up to them, arm raised in a wave, but he lowers it upon seeing who it is.

“Karma?” he questions.

Amber eyes snap open at the mention of his name, a confused expression flashes across his face for a split-second before he notices who it is.

“Oh great,” he sighs, “the mountain troll’s found me,” he stretches and looks around, “where’re the other idiots?” 

Ryoma doesn’t answer and instead says, “What’re you doing here?”

“Can’t I visit my school?” Karma’s unreadable eyes bore into his, “I didn’t think I needed a reason.”

They stay like that for a while, just staring at each other, not really moving. In complete silence bar the distant screeching of car tires and their own breathing.

“Sure,” Ryoma clears his throat, eyeing the vacant spot next to him, “anyway, d’you mind if I keep you company for a bit?” Karma quirks an eyebrow so he adds hurriedly, “Just while I wait for the guys.”

Karma hums, leaning back and closing his eyes again, seemingly mulling the question over, “Well I guess I can’t stop you,” he suddenly smirks, “but if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you want to spend time with me.”

“Shut up.”

Ryoma drops his bag and positions himself next to Karma. He joins him in leaning back, arms behind his head, staring at the dark canvas above them.

Silver stars flicker, painting the inky night sky. The lack of light pollution, courtesy of the power outage, makes it brighter and more breathtaking than Ryoma had ever seen before. He turns his head to the boy lying next to him, allowing a small smile to work its way onto his face. It’s rather peaceful in a strange sort of way.

His friends show up a while later (Muramatsu had, in fact, got lost) and he finds himself feeling oddly disappointed when Karma takes it as a cue to leave.

Not that he’d ever tell him that.


	3. sunscreen (Terasaka Gang)

Terasaka leans against the counter, adjusting the beach bag hanging off his shoulder. Pungent scents of fish and garlic waft through Matsuraiken. He sighs and stares at the ceiling, watching a particularly persistent fly bump against the flickering lights.

“Oi, Muramatsu!” he calls, “Ya gonna be long?”

“Coming!” he shouts back from upstairs, accompanied by thumping on the steps.

He arrives with an assortment of coloured, patterned boxes and proceeds to fill them with the ramen boiling in the pot, whistling all the while.

“We’re gonna run out of sunlight at this rate,” Yoshida complains, tossing a pair of sunglasses up and down from his seat next to Itona, who grunts in response. 

Muramatsu grumbles something under his breath (Kirara catches the words “unappreciative” and “motorcycles”), clicks the last box shut and stores them in his ‘man-bag’ (or ‘purse’ as Terasaka and Yoshida are insistent on calling it). He swings it over his shoulder, signalling he’s ready to go.

“Finally,” Kirara smirks, slipping a bookmark between the pages of her novel and snapping it shut.

Yoshida cheers, slips the sunglasses in his pocket and heaves Itona up with him to the door. Terasaka pushes himself back up and moves to join them, pausing only to beam and ruffle Muramatsu’s hair, who shakes his head but grins anyway and follows him.

Kirara trails behind them, a small, fond smile tugging at her lips.

══════════════════

“This tastes as bad as Muramatsu’s ramen,” Itona says once they arrive at the beach, scrunching up his face.

“You’re not supposed to eat it!” Terasaka panics and snatches the bottle of sunscreen from him, “Seriously! Have you never seen sunscreen before or somethin’?”

Itona hums at that, a thoughtful look passing across his face, “I don’t know.”

Kirara chuckles, “He’s not wrong though.”

“Oh screw you guys,” Muramatsu looks up, scowling slightly, from building a sandcastle. 

Yoshida pats him on the back, the sentiment ruined by the half-smirk playing on his face, “It’s out of love, dude, don’t sweat it.”

Terasaka snickers as well before frowning as something catches his eye, “Hey, wait —Yoshida are ya even wearing sunscreen?” 

Kirara quirks an eyebrow at the boy in question, “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re not, but that’s pretty dumb even for you.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine,” Yoshida waves them off.

“You think you’re stronger than the sun? The fucking sun?” Terasaka deadpans, chucking the bottle at him.

Yoshida dodges it, causing him to collide into Muramatsu, and flatten his sandcastle in the process. Muramatsu squawks in distress and tackles him, Terasaka joins in having retrieved the sunscreen.

Itona snorts from his perch under Kirara’s umbrella, still licking sunscreen off his hands.

Kirara just watches, barely hiding her laughter as Terasaka and Muramatsu wrestle Yoshida, trying (and failing) to force sunscreen on him.

Her friends are idiots, but what would she do without them?


	4. oversized sweaters (SugiNagi)

Amber evening light filters in through the paper blinds covering the windows of the Sugino household, stretching shadows across the living area and towards Tomohito crouching in front of the crackling TV, fiddling with the DVD player and letting out a small sigh of annoyance every so often. He’s always been more of a sportsman than mechanic, after all. He looks at the screen at hope when he sees it flicker, only to curse under his breath when it returns to static.

His parents are out for the night, leaving him in charge of his brother—he took the opportunity to invite Nagisa over, to let him relax for once away from his mother, managing to convince Miss Shiota they were just studying together. Of course, in reality they’re planning to have a Sonic Ninja marathon, something that won’t happen if this  _ damn DVD player doesn’t work _ —

“Sugino?” a gentle tap on his shoulder causes him to jump, he turns to see Nagisa watching him with those soft cerulean eyes of his, a small smile playing on his face and hair tied in a messy bun.

“Hey, Nagisa,” Tomohito returns the smile easily, “didn’t hear you come in, is Taichi asleep?”

Nagisa lets out a quiet laugh, “Yeah, I dunno why you said he’d be hard to get to bed, he settled down pretty quickly.”

“That’s just ‘cause he likes you.”

Nagisa chuckles at that and shrugs, “Maybe.”

Tomohito shakes his head, “Nope,  _ definitely _ . I swear he likes you more than—” he cuts himself off to squint at Nagisa’s clothes, “hey, wait, is that one of my sweaters?”

Nagisa stops mid-laugh, face immediately and visibly heating up, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t. He’s wearing a woolen navy blue sweater with a bold yellow baseball symbol stitched on the back, it’s several sizes too big on him and Sugino recognises it as one of his straight away. 

“Uh, well—” he starts before giving a startled yelp as Tomohito suddenly lifts him up, “Sugino, wh—”

Tomohito promptly dumps him on the couch and shoots him a teasing smile, “First you steal my brother, now my clothes? That’s cold, Nagi.”

There’s a beat of silence where Nagisa stares at him in shock for a moment, then his face cracks into one of the widest smiles Tomohito’s seen on him and he starts laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. Tomohito can’t help it, it’s contagious and he joins him shortly after. When he pauses to catch his breath, he catches Nagisa looking at him again, cheeks rosy and eyes crinkled from laughing so much. They stay like that for a bit, just taking each other in. The sweater makes Nagisa out to be even smaller than he is, the blue compliments his hair and eyes. It suits him, Tomohito decides.

Nagisa finally breaks the silence, lips still curled in a small smile, “So, Sonic Ninja marathon?”

He thinks he’ll let him keep it.

  
  
  



	5. pumpkins (Nagisa, Sugino & Karma)

A weak sunshine glows high in the cool, yet refreshing autumnal afternoon sky, overlooking a vast patch in the middle of a field, full of round, royal orange pumpkins and surrounded by tall trees adorned with leaves painted a grand variety of colors — gold, orange, red, purple, brown. Nagisa inhales the sweet aroma of petrichor dancing through the air and spins to face his two companions, careful not to slip on the damp grass beneath them.

“I’d say this seems like a good spot, what do you think?”

“Looks great,” Sugino nods, smiling.

Karma copies the gesture with a signature lazy smirk, “Sure, dunno how  _ we _ got stuck picking a class pumpkin, though.”

“To be fair, it was either us or Terasaka’s group,” Nagisa reminds him, “and I can’t see that ending well, no offence to them.”

“Aw, that’s the fun of it, though!” Karma’s smirk slips into a grin upon imagining the scene, “They’re such idiots, it’d be hilarious.”

“Anyways,” Sugino says, trying and failing to hide a smile, “we don’t have tons of time, so we better find a pumpkin quickly.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, punctured only by the steady beat of a nearby woodpecker, and begin poking around the pumpkin patch, keeping in mind Sugaya’s instructions to find one not too big, but not too small, and just smooth enough to carve into jack-o-lanterns with ease. Halloween isn’t a holiday Nagisa usually pays much thought to, but Korosensei had insisted they celebrate. It is possibly their last year on Earth after all…

A triumphant cheer from Sugino pulls Nagisa out of his thoughts, he looks up from inspecting a particularly misshapen pumpkin and his eyes widen at the orange vegetable being held high above the baseball geek’s head. 

It’s round, smooth, and a wonderfully ripe orange color. Not too big, not too small. 

“It’s perfect,” Nagisa says, a small grin working its way onto his face.

Karma whistles in appreciation and hops up from where he was squatting and collecting pumpkin seeds (Nagisa doesn’t want to know what he plans on doing with them), he makes his way over to Sugino, a thoughtful hand on his chin.

“Not bad,” he raises an eyebrow, before shooting Sugino a half-smile, “think the octopus’ll accept it?”

“Well, I doubt he’ll turn it down,” Sugino says, returning the expression, “guess this wasn’t such a waste of time after all, huh?”

Nagisa laughs as Karma shrugs, he rises from his spot among the pumpkins and stretches. Then offers Sugino the woven basket he’d been carrying to support the pumpkin, who gladly accepts it with a smile.

“We better get back to the mountain to help the others prepare,” Nagisa says, brushing dirt from his pants and readjusting his hair ties, “they’ll probably be waiting for us.”

He wishes they could stay longer in all honesty, but he savors his time with them nonetheless. He has to, as the deadline for assassination draws nearer, this could be the last year they have with each other.

Better make the most of it, he thinks as he watches Karma laugh at Sugino’s attempts to fit the pumpkin in the basket. 

  
  



	6. blankets (TeraNagi)

Terasaka scuffs his battered shoe on the woodland floor, almost-white knuckles gripping onto the knitted blanket bundled in his arms as if they’d been glued to it. He checks his phone for what must be the fifth time in the last few minutes, barely registering the digits displayed on the bright screen in his nervousness. Nagisa should be here any time now… it’s already been at least ten minutes since Terasaka asked him to meet him in the woods surrounding the E-Class building, so what’s taking him so long? He did remember to give him the correct directions, right? Nagisa wouldn’t deliberately be late, right? Or worse, not come altogether, right?

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, it’s  _ Nagisa _ . All Terasaka wants to do is give him this stupid blanket as a proper apology for the whole grenade incident back in April, that’s it, and if Nagisa doesn’t show up then learning how to knit will’ve been for nothing. 

He’s contemplating running away and just stuffing the blanket in Nagisa’s shoe cubby with a note when he hears a twig snap behind him. Alert, he spins around, only to be met with Nagisa, hands raised, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Hi,” he says, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

“Hey,” Terasaka replies,  _ and oh my god how did he let his dumbass friends convince him this was a good idea? _

They stand there in a thick silence. Nagisa’s wringing his hands and lightly bouncing from one foot to the other, Terasaka avoids eye contact—desperately trying not to think about how annoyingly cute that is—and stares at a disturbed pile of tawny leaves gathered a few paces ahead. 

“So,” Nagisa begins, and Terasaka snaps his gaze to him, “Um, what did you want to talk about?”

Terasaka opens his mouth to respond, but words refuse to come out. What’s he supposed to say? “Sorry for getting you blown up, here’s a blanket I made”?

Nagisa notices his struggle to speak and his eyes wander to the periwinkle blue blanket still collected in his arms, Terasaka watches as his eyes light up in realisation and braces himself for the question he knows is coming.

“Did you make this?”

“Uh!” Terasaka fumbles despite himself, tensing as Nagisa looks back up at him with those thoughtful cerulean eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I did. I was gonna give it to you. Y’know, as an apology or somethin’. For the grenade thing.”

Nagisa’s mouth morphs into a small ‘o’ and Terasaka focuses his gaze on a small colony of ants, carrying auburn leaves away from an uneven pile one by one. There’s a few beats of silence where neither of them say anything, it puts Terasaka on edge. Does he not like it? He knows he shouldn’t have listened to  _ Muramatsu _ of all people—

“Thank you.”

Terasaka starts and looks at Nagisa again, his eyes widen a little in shock when he sees him smiling at him. A small, soft smile. One that matches his eyes, he thinks.

“Ah, don’t mention it,” Terasaka finds himself smiling back with surprising ease and allows himself to relax, “It’s nothin’, really.”

He finally moves from where he’s been rooted for who knows how long and hands Nagisa the blanket as gently as he can, Nagisa accepts it, still smiling, and begins to feel the material. Terasaka steps back and takes a deep breath, watching Nagisa carefully look over the blanket, feeling a swell of pride when his eyes widen at his handiwork. 

“It’s amazing,” he breathes, “you made this by yourself?”

“Yeah,” Terasaka replies, face warming at the praise, “I didn’t get first place in Home Ec for nothin’ ya know.”

Nagisa folds the blanket up and tucks it under his shoulder, brushing a strand of sky blue hair out his face as he shoots Terasaka another grin. He’s already raising his hand in a wave and turning to leave when Terasaka reaches to tug on his arm, an embarrassed smile slipping onto his face as Nagisa sends him an inquisitive look, eyebrows raised.

“Do ya want to hang out sometime? With my gang, I mean, or get somethin’ to eat if you’re not busy…”

Nagisa’s expression shifts into one of surprise, pleasant or not he can’t tell. Terasaka waits with bated breath, starting to retract his grip. 

“Sure,” he finally says, and he lets out a startled yelp which quickly falls into a bubbly laugh that echoes through the woods when he realises Terasaka’s ruffling his hair, staying careful not to drop the blanket. 

And Terasaka’s never been good with words, but he’s glad.

  
  



	7. movie night (MuraYoshiHara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note that this takes place in the timeskip!! which is why muramatsu’s job is referenced jsdkwk

Hara hums to herself and sets a bowl of freshly popped popcorn on the coffee table, before joining Muramatsu on their plush carob couch.

“I could’ve made homemade popcorn for us, y’know,” Muramatsu says.

“I know,” Hara shoots him a small, soft smile, “but you’ve had a long week at work, you need to rest.”

He only shrugs in response, unfolding a pecan blanket lying on the arm of the couch and draping it over them. 

“Sumire’s right,” Yoshida says from his crouched position in front of the TV, “you don’t wanna overwork yourself after all.”

“I guess,” Muramatsu furrows his eyebrows slightly, “I really like cooking for you two, though.”

“Aww, we know,” Hara gives his hand a quick squeeze, “and we appreciate it.”

Yoshida finishes setting up the movie with a quiet cheer. He moves to settle in between them on the couch, manoeuvring the blanket to wrap it around the three of them. He’s turned into a human pillow within seconds. 

“What’re we watching?” Muramatsu asks from his right, shifting to rest his head on Yoshida’s chest and letting out a short laugh when Hara mimics the action.

“My Neighbour Totoro.”

“Again?” Hara says, her exasperated tone betrayed by the fond twinkle in her eye.

“Hey, it’s a cute movie,” Yoshida pouts, “you can never have too much Studio Ghibli.”

“Sure,” Muramatsu smirks, “whatever you say.”

Not even halfway through the movie Yoshida’s distracted by soft snores coming from his right, he glances down to see Muramatsu completely passed out, still using his chest as a makeshift pillow. He nudges Hara, who tears her eyes away from the vivid TV screen and bursts into a fit of quiet giggles at the sight. She rummages around in her sweater pocket for her phone and snaps a photo. A photo she immediately sets as her lockscreen. 

“Poor Takuya,” Yoshida says through a stifled laugh.

“Oh hush, he looks cute,” Hara slips her phone back in her pocket, “and you say that like you weren’t planning on asking me to send it to you.”

“Damn, ya got me there.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, broken every so often by Muramatsu’s snores, and focus their attention to the movie once more. A movie they don’t quite make it to the end of, and they join Muramatsu in falling asleep, all squashed together on the couch. Surrounded by warmth. 


End file.
